


Babbling

by badly_knitted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Team, Team as Family, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Sam Carter has her own way of livening up mission briefings.





	Babbling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



> Written for mirrored_illusions’s prompt ‘Stargate SG-1, Samantha Carter, sometimes she would technobabble just to see her team mates reactions,’ at fic_promptly.

Is it mean of her? Probably, but sometimes the temptation is too much to resist. Sam loves her team, cherishes their friendship, respects them all; they’re some of her best friends and she knows they’ll have her back in any situation, there’s no question. Maybe it’s because they’ve become so close that she finds it so easy to have a little fun at their expense.

So, another mission briefing, and she breaks out into what is, for her team, incomprehensible technobabble. She doesn’t have to, she could explain easily enough in layman’s terms, but their reactions are priceless. 

Gradually, the Colonel’s eyes glaze over, she can almost pinpoint the moment he stops listening entirely. Daniel leans forward, peering through his glasses, forehead creased into a frown as he tries to follow what she’s saying, and fails. Teal’c is almost the best, that inscrutable expression, and a single raised eyebrow… Keeping a straight face is so hard, but she can’t let herself crack up.

At the SGC, you take your fun where you can find it.

The End


End file.
